1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a comment creating-displaying device, a method of creating and displaying a comment, and a comment creating and displaying program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in accordance with the spread of terminals such as multi-function mobile phones (smartphones) each having a global positioning system (GPS) receiver built therein, various services using location information are provided. As one form of such services, there are services in which a comment is shared among users by displaying the comment, which is input by a user, relating to a specific position on a map.
For example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-98512, a technology is disclosed in which data is shared among users by registering data owned by each user on a map. Regarding a technology for sharing comments not in a map but in a moving image, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-94653, a technology is disclosed in which comments are stored respectively in association with elapse times from the start of reproduction of a moving image, and a comment corresponding to an elapse time is displayed in an overlapping manner when the moving image is reproduced.
However, in the conventional technologies, there is a problem in that a comment corresponding to the location of video that is in the middle of reproduction is not displayable. For example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-98512, communication is achieved through the map. However, since the map is a bird's eye view, there is a possibility that it takes a time for acquiring the location of a commented site without enlarging a specific area or the like. In addition, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-94653, a comment corresponding to the reproduction time of a moving image is displayed, and thus, a comment corresponding to the location represented by a moving image that is in the middle of reproduction is not displayed.